Building the Base: Prisoners of War
Overview Summary #Make your way to the intercept point with Dunkoro. #Split your forces. Attack the Kournan scout without alerting the others. #Rescue the prisoners of war. #See Lonai for your reward. Obtained from :Dunkoro in Command Post Requirements :Dunkoro is required in the party Reward :*2,500 XP :*200 Gold :*100 Sunspear Promotion Points Dialogue :"You know what I've said about sticking to the plan? When the situation changes, get a new plan. :To stand a chance against Varesh's forces, we have to regain our strength. That means rescuing our Sunspear brothers and sisters scattered throughout hostile territory. Nerashi, our scout, has discovered a small company of Kournan guards escorting a band of captured Sunspears. So here's the plan: we ambush these guards before they reach the 'Sunward Marches' and rescue our captured brethren. If we wait, there'll be too many to fight. As it is, we'll be outnumbered, but we are Sunspears. We can handle it. :So that's the new plan. Hit them fast and hard. Let's get moving!" ::Accept: "I love it when a plan comes together." ::Reject: "I don't think I like this plan." ::When asked about quest: "Just remember... when the time comes, I will give you the advice you need. Now let's get going to the '''Sunward Marches' and rescue those captured Sunspears!"'' Intermediate Dialogue 1 :Kournan Phalanx: "Give your feet a rest. The captain needs a moment in the shade." Intermediate Dialogue 2 :Kournan Phalanx: "Did you hear that? We're being followed! Move the prisoners to the back and prepare for attack!" Intermediate Dialogue 3 :Kenohir: "Thank the gods... I thought my only means to freedom would be the chopping block." :Zuwarah: "We were on our way to the safe point when these Kournans found us. We'll meet you at the rendezvous point." :Shausha: "Let's get out of here before more Kournans arrive!" Reward Dialogue :"Well done freeing those Sunspears. You did especially well, . Keep flexibility in mind the next time you assault a large group, and remember the value of patience, too. Dunkoro always says a little patience goes a long way. :Our rescued brethren and new allies will help us resupply behind enemy lines, and that means I can make sure you are rewarded for the risks you took today. Those Sunspears you rescued have set up shop in the Command Post. You can check in with them there any time." Followup :Building the Base: The Interrogation Walkthrough Zone out from Venta Cemetery into Sunward Marches, go south. If you do not have Venta Cemetery outpost, go north from Sunspear Sanctuary's west exit. Notes *After this quest has been completed, Ahamid, Shausha, Kenohir, Libeh and Zuwarah will be available in the Command Post. *While it says not to alert the others, should you aggro more than just the one group, you do not fail the quest. You just have many more enemies to kill. *It is shorter, and far easier, to get to the spot where the quest takes place from Venta Cemetery than from Sunspear Sanctuary. Trivia *The quest accept button is a reference to the catch phrase by the character John "Hannibal" Smith of the 80's television series The A-Team. *Historically, Hannibal was a Carthaginian general and tactician on which the character of Dunkoro was heavily modeled. Category:Nightfall quests Category:Gives Sunspear points